Destiny's Justice
by Winry-Rockbell-Potter
Summary: Batmans experince rasing a little water-bender. Adopted from ChibiLover123. Chapters 1-13 are NOT mine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The chill in the air stung her cheeks bright red, but the little girl refused to let it dampen her mood.

Looking out over the ice-made buildings of the Southern Water Tribe, she felt a proud, happy fluttering in her chest at knowing this was her home.

Pulling her fur-lined hood up to deflect the wind, her long Water Tribe braid fell over her shoulder, the heavy blue stone ring swinging like a pendulum as she ran further up the ice cliff.

The top came upon her in a rush, but instead of slowing down, the girl leapt off.

Swinging her hand forward, the snow spiraled after the girl and solidified into ice under her seal-skin boots.

Stopping a few feet past the original tip, she had a clear view of the ocean and the icebergs, which were slowly closing off the harbor from anything bigger than a canoe. 4

It was so beautiful...

"Dezzie!"

Startled by the shout, the little girl looked down to see her sister there, a worried expression marring the woman s pretty brown face.

"What are you doing up there? You re supposed to stay in the house!"

"Sorry, Ty..." Dezzie apologized, bright ocean eyes darkening in sadness.

"I just wanted to see..."

Sighing, Ty molded the ice underneath her little sister into a slide, which Dezzie glided down with a squeal of joy.

Catching the energetic child in her arms, Ty hefted her up and smiled.

"I know, but it s not safe for you to be running around by yourself."

Turning back towards the village, she checked the horizon with a sideways glance.

"Is something wrong, Ty?"

Startled by the sudden question, she looked down at Dezzie's worried blue eyes.

"You keep watching the ocean like you're expecting something..."

"It's nothing." Ty assured.

"Just thinking. Mom s been looking everywhere for you. She wants some help making seal jerky."

Face brightening at the mention of her favorite treat, Dezzie began to bounce on her sister s hip excitedly.

"Really?"

"Yup. Why don t you run ahead while I get some groceries for dinner?"

"Okay!"

Jumping to the snow, Dezzie raced to their home, clearing her path with a deft wave of her hand.

The smile on Ty's face dimmed once her sister was out of sight, and her eyes returned to the water.

'Please, let me be wrong...'

Fire crackled and popped across the snow, choking the air with steam and ash.

Blinded by her tears, Dezzie ran, the blisters along her legs screaming at the abuse.

Ty, seeing her sister lagging behind, ignored the pain from her own burns and hefted the child into her arms.

Looking back, she watched the grand wall and tall buildings of the Southern Water Tribe melt away into the ocean.

Fighting back the instinctive tears, she held Dezzie tighter and forced herself to keep moving.

Staring at the devastation over her sister s shoulder, Dezzie sobbed as the tears scorched her eyes.

'It's all my fault...'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Frightened and alone, Dezzie stayed curled up behind an open dumpster, swallowed in shadows and worries.

They had thought traveling all the way to the Outside would keep the Covenant from finding them, but now it was clear that distance would not stop them.

Sniffling, Dezzie rubbed at her eyes with the worn sleeve of her parka, staining the fabric a midnight blue with her tears.

Ty had been forced to leave her hidden in order to lure the group of outcast Benders away, but...

That had been hours ago...

"Well, wha' do we 'ave 'ere?" A voice slurred from the open end of her safe place, urging Dezzie to press into the far corner.

"A scared little kitten? Come ere, kitty. I won't 'urt ya..."

Everything inside of her was screaming for her to stay away, and she curled up tighter, frightened.

"L-Leave me alone!"

"Can't leave a little kitty all alone in the cold..."

The man's scarred face and yellowed smile made her heart jump like a Rabbiroo's.

"I-I mean it! L-Leave me alone!"

"Now, don t be so jumpy, kitty..."

His arms were longer than she had expected; the drunken man was able to wrap his meaty hand around her ankle, and started dragging Dezzie out of her little haven.

Panicking now, she screamed, kicking out at him and grabbing onto anything within reach.

"L-LET ME GO! HELP! SOMEBODY!"

"That's enough, kitty." He growled, angry after a kick had landed on his face.

Survival instincts flared to life, and whatever water was available rushed to her defense in a wave that knocked the man away.

Sputtering at the near-drowning he had just experienced, he struggled to his feet, shocked.

"What the 'ell-?"

A thrust of Dezzie s hand sent the man flying as a pressurized blast of water struck him square in the chest.

Hitting the opposite wall and crumpling to the ground, unconscious, he was no longer a threat.

Heart pounding and tears running down her face, Dezzie trembled as she sat up, hiccupping and sobbing.

A shadow fell over her, blocking the light coming from a nearby streetlamp.

'It's alright.' A voice soothed, relaxing her guard.

'He's a friend.'

Looking up, she sniffled, studying the wraith-like creature looming over her.

Wiping her nose, Dezzie lifted her arms, in desperate need of a hug.

The shadow seemed to hesitate before arms appeared from beneath the darkness, lifting her up easily beneath the arms.

Cradled against a hard, warm chest, Dezzie relaxed, the tears drying on her cheeks.

Right here, she was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Swinging her legs, Dezzie nibbled on the cookie the nice man had given her and watched her favorite cartoon, giggling as someone got electrocuted by the cute little yellow mouse.

"What are you planning on doing with her, Master Bruce?"

Looking towards the doorway to the kitchen, Dezzie stopped swinging her legs.

"I don t know, Alfred She's just a little girl."

Hopping down from the stool, she popped the rest of the cookie in her mouth and tiptoed towards the door.

"A little girl you saw use water to give a man a concussion, sir."

"She was terrified."

"I understand that, sir. But it still proves that she is a little girl with great power, and she needs to be looked after properly."

"Y-You don t like me anymore?"

Startled, both men were faced with Dezzie's miserable, teary eyes and quivering bottom lip as she tried to keep from crying.

Bruce was quick to pick her up, hoping to stop the tears like he had only hours before.

"Of course we still like you." He assured, her little fingers gripping his shirt tightly.

"It s just that we want what's best for you."

She hiccupped, hiding her face in his chest in an attempt to keep the tears at bay.

"I know you don t want to-"

It was rather clear that Dezzie wanted to cling to him like a monkey and never let go.

"-But you need someone who can take proper care of you."

"I-I don t need you to take care of me!" She argued.

"I can do it! J-Just don t make me leave!"

Alfred and Bruce shared an agonized look, torn between keeping her safe and making her happy.

Dezzie, for her part, knew that where she was at that moment was the best place for her.

Everything inside of her said that right here in Bruce's arms was the safest place to be, and nothing could convince her otherwise.

"Alright, alright. You can stay, just stop crying." Bruce pleaded (though he would later deny ever pleading), rubbing soothing circles into her back.

Hiccupping, Dezzie relaxed.

Everything was okay now


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yawning so widely that her jaw cracked, Dezzie rubbed her eyes to stay awake, staring blankly at the puzzle she had been assembling for the last hour.

Nearly completed, the 1000 pieces came together to make a polar bear, though part of the nose and ice was missing.

Deciding she would rather take a nap than finish the unfamiliar animal, the seven-year-old pushed herself up and walked across the Batcave to the chair where Bruce was working.

Barely sparing the computer a passing glance, Dezzie clambered onto a confused vigilante's lap and, using his cape as a blanket, curled up to sleep.

Staring down at the warm little bundle on his thighs, Bruce cradled her gently in the crook of his arm, ignoring the research he had pulled up.

Right now, he had a little Waterbender to put to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes, daddy." Dezzie replied, hugging her bag like it was an oversized stuffed animal.

"You have your blanket? Your crayons? Your toy?"

The child nodded quickly in answer, starting to bounce on the balls of her feet.

Bruce would not be swayed, however; this would be the first time Dezzie would be outside of Wayne Manor, and he wanted to be sure they were prepared.

"Your coloring book? Your lunch? Your emergency button?"

Dezzie continued to nod, going through the mental list and checking off each thing along with her guardian.

"Your pepper spray? Your taser? Your water pouch?"

The child began to do a variation of the Potty Dance.

"Yes, daddy! I've got everything! Can we go now?"

Amused by her antics, Bruce nodded, putting on his mask and herding the little girl towards the Zeta-Beam Teleporter.

"Alright, sweetheart. Let's go."

Superman just could not wrap his mind around what he was seeing.

"Batman?"

Said hero looked up from the monitors he was overseeing, giving the Kryptonian his attention.

"Why is there a little girl in your cape?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Wrapped up in the thicket blanket available, nursing a mug of hot chocolate loaded down with marshmallows, Dezzie stared resolutely at the chessboard as she devised her next move.

Bruce repressed a smile at the serious expression on her childish face, sipping at his coffee.

Smiling suddenly, the eight-year-old moved her knight forward, blocking a pawn and saving it from a sure death by a rook.

Unfortunately, this left her queen wide open, and Bruce was quick to point this out.

"All of the pieces are important, daddy." Dezzie informed him.

"The queen can take care of herself, so I need to worry about the others!"

As the meaning of her words sunk in, he could not help the proud smile that crossed his face.

'That's my girl…'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Can I come with you?"

Bruce paused in his familiar trek to the Batmobile, turning to take in the sight of Dezzie's wide, hopeful eyes.

"No."

"But I can help!" She insisted stubbornly.

"I've gotten better!"

"You're too young. The best way to help is to stay here with Alfred."

A frown started forming on her round little face, foretelling an argument.

Luckily, Bruce had grown skilled in redirecting tantrums.

"I need you here to protect him."

Confusion made her falter, blinking up at him owlishly.

"Really?"

"Really. While I'm gone, you need to make sure that Alfred's safe. Can you do that for me?"

Dezzie's eyes lit up, becoming like the flat surface of a calm ocean at midday, and Bruce knew everything was alright.

"Of course, daddy! You can count on me!"

Racing home through the streets of Gotham, pushing the engine to it's limits, Batman was close to panicking.

Why had Mr. Freeze broken into Wayne Manor?

Had he hurt them?

Was Dezzie frightened?

These thoughts and more rushed through his mind in a whirlwind, sharpening his senses to razor edges as the manor came into view.

The sight within actually surprised the Batman into sputtering.

The main living room was covered in ice and broken furniture, with Mr. Freeze immobilized in a solid block of ice where the couch should have been, his freeze gun broken on the floor.

A nine-year-old Dezzie looked up from her perch on said frozen villain's head, and a satisfied grin crossed her face.

"See? I told you I can help!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sitting on the kitchen counter while Alfred made lunch (grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup with fresh apple juice), Dezzie stirred the soup with a twist of her fingers.

Alfred had gotten quite used to her Waterbending, and her familiarity with the kitchen helped them bond over familiar activities.

Humming an old Water Tribe lullaby, she turned off the stove and lifted the soup out of the pot.

With one hand holding the hot concoction up in the air, Dezzie pulled two bowls out of the cupboard and hopped down to place them on the table.

Keeping an eye on the girl in case she hurt herself, Alfred slipped the finished sandwiches onto plates as she split the soup evenly into two globes and filled the bowls.

With a blanket wrapped around her shoulders like a cape, Dezzie skipped out of the room, returning with a large box at least half her size.

By the time Alfred had put out the rest of their shared lunch, she had set up the board and was waiting patiently for him to start.

Perched on a stool across from him, clutching her black koi fish toy and still humming that lullaby, Dezzie smiled.

"Your turn!"

Returning the smile, Alfred glanced at the winding road for the game of Life and took a sip of red wine.

"If you say so, miss."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nothing had ever been more terrifying for Bruce.

Dezzie was supposed to be in her room, fast asleep and safe in bed, but she wasn't.

The alarm had gone off like it was supposed to, and Bruce rushed home in the middle of patrol to find Alfred semi-conscious in the middle of a disaster area.

Scorch marks, puddles and shattered walls led a path of destruction to the young Waterbender's room, where the most damage had been done.

Her bed was flipped, dresser smashed, and the pipes had burst, leaking water all over the torn carpet.

But no Dezzie.

Mind racing faster than a speedster, Bruce felt rage well up in his heart like a red haze.

Someone had taken his little girl.

Nothing had ever been more terrifying for Dezzie.

Even two years after her last encounter with them, they could still make her heart sputter and mind go blank like she was five all over again.

Blindfolded and bound, thrown over someone's shoulder, she could only whimper as the man's bone dug into her bruised and burned stomach.

Tears soaked into the cloth over her eyes.

'Where are you daddy?'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bruce lost all sense of time.

Night and day blended together, going by unnoticed in his constant search for answers.

Sleep became an abstract idea; Bruce couldn't even close his eyes without imagining what could be happening to his little girl.

This drove him to tap every source, interrogate every possible culprit, with the determination of a pit bull.

He would not rest until Dezzie was home, safe and sound.

The screech of metal against metal shocked Dezzie out of her exhausted doze, hissing as the sudden tensing of her muscles caused the burns along her arms to flare up.

Blinking the pained tears away, she scanned the empty little room she had been thrown in after the last failed attempt.

They wanted her to let something out, but Dezzie didn't know what it was.

Were they coming back to try again?

Frightened by the idea, Dezzie forced herself to sit up, arms trembling with agony and exertion.

There was no way to tell how long she had been alone; they could be back at any moment.

It was a struggle to get on her feet, but Dezzie did, mind racing.

She had to get away.

She had to get outside and find Bruce.

Stumbling towards the door, Dezzie tested the knob, feeling it twist easily in her grip.

Confused, she pushed the door open, finding that a good portion of the outer wall and door had been gouged out.

The door swung open on weak hinges, and she became fully aware of the fight raging on the other side.

Flames scorched the air in vivid arcs, rocks jutted out of the floorboards like angry spikes, and water lashed out in sharp tendrils, all aimed for the same man.

Blue eyes widened at the sight of her father figure, Batarang in hand and evading danger.

They were trying to hurt her daddy.

Something built up inside of Dezzie at the thought, pressing against her temples like a migraine.

They were trying to hurt her daddy.

The world fell away to the roar of a sudden squall


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dezzie had never heard such silence before.

She thought she had known what silence was, but now she could feel the absence of everything she had overlooked.

The hum of electricity through wires, the rush of water down pipes, the soft breathing of a dark guardian; all were gone here, as if they no longer existed.

This empty place curled around her like a soft cotton blanket, fogging her mind and making it hard to string thoughts together…

"Dezzie…"

Reacting to her name, she looked around, vaguely recognizing the voice as one that had always helped her.

"Aang?"

A soft chuckle echoed around her, and the warmth tightened around her like a hug.

"I'm here, sweetie. You needed help, so here we are."

Brow furrowing as she tried to remember what she had needed help with, Dezzie winced as the memory pressed painfully against her temples.

"Relax, Dezzie. Everything's okay."

Shaking her head, eyes tearing up, Dezzie curled into herself.

Something was wrong, something she was forgetting…

An image of a black shadow flying through the air electrified her system.

"Daddy!" She realized, the darkness thinning around her.

"Where's daddy? Daddy!"

Noise was thrumming in the background, like wind rushing through trees and screeching against stone, hovering at the edge of her senses.

"Dezzie…"

The familiar voice of her guardian had her clawing out of the cocoon she had been so happily nestled in.

"Dezzie."

The sound of wind was growing louder, causing a painful ringing in her ears.

"Dezzie!"

Light began to filter into her world, along with all of the pain that she had collected after three days with them.

Where was…?

"DEZZIE!"

Jolted fully back into her body, Dezzie's brain spun like that fun ride at the carnival as she fell.

Strong arms wrapped around her, and she instinctively cuddled into the warm Kevlar vest.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Batman murmured, scanning the destruction that his little girl had caused.

Was this the Avatar State?

Nodding sluggishly, Dezzie clung to her father's shoulders and sighed.

"I'm okay now, daddy…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rubbing her arms, where burns and cuts had been before the water had washed them away, Dezzie walked up to the chair Bruce was occupying in the Batcave.

"Daddy?"

Turning halfway, he took in the girl's solid stare and the determined set of her shoulders.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"I want to help you."

Memories of holding her in his arms, hurt and tired, flashed through Bruce's mind.

"Destiny-"

"I need to do this." She insisted, frowning.

"They won't stop just because I'm a child."

Bruce fell silent, not liking that thought at all.

"I need to learn how to face my fear…" She explained softly, rubbing harder at her arms.

"…Come here."

Dezzie didn't hesitate to jump into his arms, needing to feel safe.

"You're my little girl, sweetheart. I don't ever want anything to happen to you." Bruce voiced, cradling her close.

Even at nine years old, she was petite and light-weight, easy to lift.

"…We'll start training tomorrow."

Big blue eyes stared up at him, slightly watery and awed.

"R-Really?"

"You won't patrol with me until I believe you're ready, and anything you learn will not be used outside of training."

Nodding vigorously, Dezzie hugged him tighter around the neck, smiling and sniffling.

"Th-Thank you, daddy!"

Sometimes, Batman would look back on this moment and wonder if he had truly done the right thing…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Some nights, Bruce wondered how he found the energy to make it home.

After chasing down the Riddler, Killer Croc, Poison Ivy, and Catwoman all within minutes of each other, he was ready to fall asleep on the nearest vertical surface.

He had a couple hours until dawn…

Pausing once he had exited the Batmobile, Bruce rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things before refocusing on his computer chair.

Nope, he hadn't been wrong; there was Dezzie, fast asleep and clutching her stuffed koi.

A small table had been moved next to her as well, holding a cup of water and some pain medication he always took after a long night.

Smiling faintly, Bruce approached, turning off the computer.

Running a hand through the nine-year-old's hair, the billionaire waited for Dezzie to wake up, no longer feeling quite so tired.


End file.
